


I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles [5]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat





	I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention

_Shhhhoooosh. Shhhhoooosh. Shhhhoooosh. _

The sound of Lorcan running his whetstone down the length of his weapons was grating on Elide’s nerves. He’d already cleaned and sharpened two of his daggers, his short sword and three knives, and was now working at his long sword. Elide knew he was doing it to work off his frustrations. They had come for a day visit to Orynth and they had planned to leave just after lunch so that they could be back in Perranth by nightfall. But a vicious storm had descended and had prevented them from leaving. The storm still raged outside and Elide listened to the sound of the rain hitting the window. Then that pleasant sound was interrupted. 

_Shhhhoooosh. Shhhhoooosh. Shhhhoooosh. _

Elide had had enough. From where she sat on the couch that they shared Elide stretched out her good ankle and poked Lorcan’s thigh. He did nothing except run the whetstone down the length of his sword again. Elide shuffled a little lower on the couch and poked him again. Once again no reaction. Next she poked him in the side, that got a flinch but nothing more. So she kept going. When she practically jabbed Lorcan in the ribs he turned to her. 

“Elide I’m busy,” Lorcan said. She could still hear the simmering anger in his voice. He hated being in Orynth, especially unexpectedly. “Can’t you see what I’m doing? I could hurt myself if you don’t stop it.” 

“Well that’s got to be one of the biggest lies I’ve ever heard,” Elide knew how sure his hands were. 

She watched as he lifted the whetstone again and before it could meet his sword she poked him in the side again. The look he gave her would have sent the bravest men running. 

“I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.” 

_Shhhhoooosh. _

Lorcan did that one without looking. 

“I get it Lorcan. You don’t want to be here, but until the storm passes we’re stuck here,” Elide said as she sat up. 

_Shhhhooosh. Shhhhooosh._

Elide stood letting out an exasperated noise. 

“Where are you going?” Lorcan asked as Elide reached the the door. 

“I’m not sleeping in this,” Elide indicated to her simple but nice day dress and left the room without another word.

~~~~~ 

Elide knocked on the door to the private chambers of the Queen and King. It was still fairly early so she hoped that she wouldn’t be intruding. After a few moments Aelin appeared in a cosy but decorative dressing gown with a book in her hand. 

“Elide,” she said with a smile, “what can I do for you?” 

“I was wondering if you could lend me something to sleep in? I didn’t bring anything.” As Elide explain her predicament a wicked smile appeared on Aelin’s face and she moved out of the way so that Elide could come in. 

“Come with me,” Aelin said as she led the way to her sleeping chambers.

Elide felt a little awkward entering Aelin’s and Rowan’s private rooms but neither of them seemed to care in the slightest. Rowan was seated by the fire polishing one of his own knives and when he saw Elide following his wife he gave her a small smile and a nod.

“Seems the evening for it,” Elide said and Aelin turned to give her a questioning look. “For weapon cleaning. It’s been all Lorcan has done since dinner.” 

Aelin’s smile only turned more wicked. Elide didn’t even know that was possible. They had stopped before Aelin’s walk in wardrobe and the Queen disappeared inside. 

“How much a cranky old fae was Lorcan when he realised he had to stay?” Aelin called from inside. 

“About as cranky as you can imagine,” Elide replied as she heard some rummaging going on. 

“Does Lorcan have a preferred colour?” Aelin asked and Elide was sure she heard Rowan laugh from the other room. 

“What…” Elide entered the walk in wardrobe and saw Aelin with an armful of silk and lace and Elide’a eyes went wide then she groaned. “Aelin.” 

“My immediate guess is black. Am I right?” Elide only nodded, she knew there would be no discouraging Aelin now. Aelin sifted through and discarded some of the brighter colours she had in her arms. Then Aelin held up an all black piece that was edged with black lace, gave it a look then dropped it on the floor. The next she showed Elide was a more modest option, still in black, and before Elide agree to it that one was discarded too. The last one Aelin presented was made of shiny black silk accented with silver lace and the back of it dipped down ridiculously low. Aelin offered to Elide but she gaped a little. 

“Aelin, are you sure? I would be fine with an old shirt or something.” Aelin didn’t budge and just continued to hold out the nightgown. “If that fits over yours there is no way that is going to fit over these,” Elide said as she first indicated to Aelin’s chest and then her own. 

“Oh course it will and it will make them look glorious,” Aelin threw the nightgown at Elide with one last smile. “And it’s yours. I don’t want it back.”

~~~~~ 

On the way back to her rooms Elide kept up a constant muttering, cursing the storm, cursing Lorcan and cursing Aelin. The nightgown that she had been given was ridiculous. And despite Aelin’s insistence, Elide was sure it wouldn’t fit. When Elide entered her rooms Lorcan was still sharpening his weapons and the sound only made her mood worse. Barely giving him a glance Elide stormed past him to the bathing room. 

Her curses continued as she stripped of, now mainly directed at Lorcan and his sullenness. Elide slipped the nightgown over her head and as it slid down her body it felt like liquid. The fabric was absolutely exquisite. As she knew it would, the nightgown caught at her breasts so she gave it a firm tug. 

“Damn it Aelin.” 

Aelin had been right. By some miraculous magic in the fabric the nightgown fit, and it fit wonderfully. The hem of it grazed her mid thigh and the fabric clung delicately to her body. Her back was bare and it plummeted dangerously low and the tightness across her chest had created, as Aelin put it, a glorious looking cleavage. Well if poking didn’t get Lorcan’s attention, maybe this would.

~~~~~

Lorcan didn’t mean to sullen and put out, he just hated staying at Orynth unexpectedly. He was not a social person, and everyone else was. And everyone else loved Elide and he would not deprive her of that affection. What he usually ended up doing was sitting somewhere off by himself while they all chatted and laughed. Sometimes Whitethorn would sit with him and they would chat quietly as he too could get overwhelmed by the… youngness of Terrasen’s court.

_Shhhhooosh._

As he ran his whetstone down his sword again he heard the door of the bathing room open. He looked up to say something to Elide, to maybe apologise, he wasn’t entirely sure yet. But whatever words he was going to say died on his lips and he saw her standing there.

His jaw dropped.

His whetstone clattered on the floor.

Hellas damn him. He raked his eyes up her body, eyes lingering first on Elide’s bare legs, then he took in the dips and curves that were so obvious with the way the fabric clung to her body. Lorcan’s eyes then travelled up further and he swallowed. 

“My eyes are up here Lorcan.” Elide’s voice cut through his thoughts like one of the blades he had just sharpened.

Lorcan eyes darted quickly to Elide’s and her face completely unreadable. He couldn’t tell what she wanted. She started to walk towards him and all his attention was focused on her. Lorcan couldn’t help but watch the way her body moved in that black silk and the way the paleness of her skin contrasted against the darkness of it and enhanced… well everything. 

Elide stopped a little way away from him and she lent over to pick something off the floor. Every rational thought went out of Lorcan’s head and all he saw and thought of was Elide. If Elide noticed his reaction she didn’t let on. She only continued to stalk towards him and when she reached him Elide lent towards him and stopped mere inches away from his face.

“You dropped this.”

Elide put something in Lorcan’s hand. Whetstone. It was his whetstone. That he had dropped. Elide then poked him hard in the chest and gave him a mischievous smirk before she turned and now stalked towards the bed. Lorcan took in the back of the nightgown, which was hardly anything at all.

Elide had him wrapped around her little finger and she knew it. 

Lorcan was a dead man.


End file.
